pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Sea
Southern Sea, known as SS to players, is a dungeon on the southwest corner of Exbel. It is a Water-type themed dungeon consisting of many aquatic Pokémon. To access this dungeon, you will need HM Rock Smash, and HM Surf. To get to Southern Sea, the player will need to travel through Mineral Cavern. An outpost with a Kangaskhan Storage and Chimecho Assembly is found after Mineral Cavern, which has the entrance to Southern Sea at the first dock. The Pokémon's levels are as high as 45 near the end, but under-leveled Pokémon may still be able to beat the dungeon with a type advantage and area effect moves. Weather can be rain or sun. Attributes SouthernSeaScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 SouthernSeaB20F.png|Floor 20's open layout SouthernSeaScenery2.png|Floors 16-28 SouthernSeaScenery3.png|Floors 29-38 SouthernSeaB30F.PNG|Floor 30's open layout Throughout the dungeon, scenery is mostly the same. Floors 20 and 30 have a unique look; these floors are one room and contain little to no hallways. Throughout the dungeon Finneon and Lumineon will draw in Water-type attacks if they are nearby because of one of their abilities Storm Drain, as well as Goldeen and Seaking with Lightning Rod. Floors 1-15 The low floors have a water like flooring with a pink wall and seaweed that hangs off it. The rooms are big and ironically there is no type specific water in this dungeon. This lasts from the beginning to Floor 15. Floors 16-28 The mid floors keep the same scenery set that the lower floors did but now the walls are teal and there is a shade that is introduced along with stronger Pokémon. From Floor 21 all the way to the end, the rooms get smaller and become more maze like but still keep the appearance. It also gets darker here. On Floor 25 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain a Blue Silk. Floors 29-38 The upper floors have deep water like flooring with a light blue walls and seaweed as before and darkness increases. On Floor 35 is a second Sealed Chamber with the same contents as the one on Floor 25. Boss The boss of this dungeon is two Pokémon: Gorebyss and Huntail. When you first enter the boss room they will have a conversation about you and then proceed to attack you. The bosses usually drop a Tiny Mushroom but do have a rare drop of Deep Sea Tooth or Deep Sea Scale. Boss Drop: *Deep Sea Scale (Gorebyss) *Deep Sea Tooth (Huntail) *Mushroom Secret Room Southern Sea is also a dungeon that has Secret Rooms, and this room can be found on any floor excluding 1 and 33. It has a total of 4 boxes, the items that you can get are listed as follows: *Torrent Band *Water Stone *Big Apple *Revival Herb *Lum Berry *Big Pearl Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 14, 26, and 33. Dungeon Objective This dungeon's objective like many others is to go up the floors and beat the boss. When completed, you can use the dock near Mineral Cavern to skip it and go straight to the South Outpost Island. Southern Sea is one of the dungeons to spawn the shoal items, for players who wish to create a Shell Bell. is the earliest dungeon to obtain a Blue Silk and Feebas. Tips *Due to the Goldeen having the Lightning Rod Ability, it is recommended to bring backup moves that aren't Electric-type if using an Electric-type Pokémon. Trivia * was created by the former mapper, Dandy, and revamped by Kirk. *Due to "unfair" spawning of the player into Southern Sea, the South Outpost Island was added as a small rest stop. In the past, the player needed to use Surf on a small bridge to directly enter Southern Sea, but this negated the invincibility before moving when a player enters a dungeon or enters a new floor. This caused many players to faint in the dungeon easily. It was later suggested for an outpost to be added. *Pre-rollback, there was a period when Pokémon spawned constantly and continuously without the need for Honey. This made a very good spot for training until it was discovered and fixed later by staff. *If you have type advantage, is great to train in if you're around level 35. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons